


goodbye for now (just come back to me)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Lu Han Leaves, M/M, Sad Ending, exo cries, oh my god I am so sorry, this is so sad, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lu-ge?”</p><p>“I’m leaving.”</p><p>And Minseok watched as his world, of which the foundation had been rocky for a very long time, finally came crashing down around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye for now (just come back to me)

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for this but I just had so many feels and I had to get this out. This was inspired by Monodrama and written whilst Promise was on repeat.

Minseok was the first person he told. 

Lu Han crawled into his bed late one night. The elder started slightly and then relaxed once he recognized who it was. His arms automatically encased the Chinese male and he sleepily snuggled closer.

“Minseok,” Lu Han whispered. 

Minseok hummed in response. He cracked one eye open and softly mumbled, “Lu Han, are you okay? You got hurt pretty badly earlier.”

Despite his eyes being closed, his arms loosened and began to roam Lu Han’s body. His hands travelled gently, searching for signs of hurt. His movement ceased at the younger’s waist, when Lu Han unwillingly hissed at the pressure Minseok mildly applied there.

“Lu Han?” Minseok was more alert now. “How badly does it hurt?”

The only sound in the room was Lu Han’s breathing. Now that sleep was swiftly departing him, Minseok noticed the difficulty Lu Han was having at inhaling and exhaling.

“Lu Han?” He repeated. Minseok sat up, allowing the covers to fall from his body. He blinked, willing his eyes to get used to the darkness. His eyes clung to the little light that streamed in through the curtains, using that to survey the man before him.

Lu Han bit his lip. He sat in his own bed across the hall for ages, trying and failing to ignore the pain in his waist and in his very bones. He had eventually grown too uncomfortable and dragged himself to Minseok's room. It cost him a great effort and it was such a relief to fall in a heap into Minseok’s bed. But now that he was here, the pain at his side was greater than ever and he couldn’t manage.

“Minseok-hyung,” Lu Han choked out. “It hurts. It hurts so much.”

Minseok's heart broke at the anguish laced into his voice. He gently pulled Lu Han back into his embrace and rubbed soothing circles into his back. He avoided the other’s waist, not wanting to worsen his pain.

Lu Han couldn’t help the tears that fell as Minseok held him. The comfort that emanated from Minseok broke through his defenses and he cried for the pain at his side and the pain he knew that was soon to follow.

Minseok lost track of time as he consoled Lu Han. He sniffed, trying to stop himself from crying too, but he couldn’t help it. He felt the very tangible pain in his heart, knowing Lu Han was suffering and he couldn’t do much to help.

It was a very long while before Lu Han pulled away. Minseok cupped his face and used his thumbs to brush away the tears. At his tenderness, more fell, and he pressed his lips to Lu Han’s eyes, tasting the saltiness and kissing away the tears.

“Minseok,” Lu Han whispered.

At his resigned tone, Minseok stiffened slightly. His heart clenched in fear and he knew.

“Lu-ge?”

“I’m leaving.”

And Minseok watched as his world, of which the foundation had been rocky for a very long time, finally came crashing down around him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, once Kyungsoo had taken care of Lu Han, the two eldest members returned to Minseok’s room. Minseok gently gathered Lu Han, the light of his life, and held him tight.

Minseok cast his thought to a few moments ago, when he had exchanged a very heavy look with Kyungsoo. He noted the way the dark-haired male’s eyes had tightened in anger when Lu Han whimpered. He had taken extra care whilst bandaging Lu Han’s side and had struggled not to curse out loud. However, when his eyes met Minseok’s, the elder had a feeling that Kyungsoo, too, knew.

Kyungsoo had bowed his head ever so slightly. He pressed a kiss to Lu Han’s head and squeezed his hand in reassurance. The three of them were tiptoeing around a gigantic matter and, with his kiss, Kyungsoo was silently telling Lu Han that it was okay.

As the two lay in bed, Minseok pressed soft kisses to Lu Han’s face. He tasted more saltiness and sighed inwardly. 

“Lu-ge,” Minseok said softly.

Han sniffed and Minseok felt his heart constrict. “Minseok, I have to leave.”

“I know,” Minseok couldn’t stop the tear that escaped. His arms tightened unconsciously around the him.

“I don’t know if I can do it,” Lu Han voiced his fears to his love, “I’m scared but I need to. I can’t be under contract with them anymore. Not if this keeps happening.”

“You should have left a long time ago,” Minseok confessed. 

Then again, he knew why Lu Han didn’t leave. Oh, but how he wanted to, after Yifan left. Yifan was always brave, even though he never showed it. His departure had inspired Lu Han but he held on for a while longer, thinking it would lessen due to one of the members leaving. However, it had the opposite effect. The company came down harder on the group, pushing them to their limit to make up for one flying the coop. 

And Lu Han, who had always been pushed further than the rest, felt the impact of the demands. It hurt Minseok to watch him struggle and get hurt over and over again. His world had been exceptionally unstable lately and it had all accumulated to this earthquake.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Lu Han cried silently into Minseok’s chest. “I love you, I love all of you. What am I going to do without you, hyung? I can’t leave!”

Minseok swallowed his own sobs. “Lu-ge, you need to. They’re going to end up killing you. I cannot bear to see you in pain. It hurts me.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Lu Han repeated, wiping furiously at his face.

Minseok chuckled brokenly. “You have nothing to apologise for, okay? This is not your fault.”

He pressed his lips hard against Lu Han’s. Due to the darkness, he miscalculated a bit and ended up kissing his bottom lip only. 

“But –“

“No, Lu Han,” Minseok sighed. “I love you. I hate seeing you get hurt. You have a reason to leave and I’m not going to hold that against you. I’d rather see you healthy and flourish far away than have you close and in agony.”

The room was silent, save for Lu Han’s soft whimpers. They stayed like that, Minseok stroking Lu Han’s back and the younger letting his tears fall into Minseok’s shirt. 

That night, they didn’t sleep at all. They stayed awake, wanting to cherish every second they had left together. They whispered of better times, trying to ignore what the morning would bring. And when the sun finally rose, Lu Han had made his decision and Minseok’s heart had shattered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was not going to be easy, that much they knew. Later, when Lu Han announced his decision to the rest of the members, his extended family, they all fell together in a heap, crying. It tore them apart to have another leave, but they understood.

Throughout the entire exchange, Minseok and Lu Han stuck together. It was hard for Minseok, but it was even harder for Lu Han. 

When the members gave them a moment alone, Lu Han took Minseok’s hands in his own and looked into his eyes. “I will come back to you.”

“Get better and be happy, first,” Minseok smiled sadly. “Then return to me.”

“It won’t be easy,” Lu Han whispered, “It might be a very long time until we see each other again.”

Minseok nodded. He was well aware of this. “I know. Lu Han, you already have my heart and I yours. I’m not letting it go that easily.”

“I promise, I won’t disappoint you," Lu Han wrapped his arms around Minseok and held him close.

Minseok closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of Lu Han’s body pressed against his. He would mourn the loss of contact ‘til the day they were reunited.

“There will be a time when we can be together once again,” He vowed. “We’ll just have to be patient.”

“I will miss you,” Lu Han pulled away. “Every day. Every single moment.”

“I’ll always be with you,” Minseok pressed his hand against Lu Han's chest, “In here. And I’m always a phonecall away. We’ll get burner phones or something. We’ll make it work, somehow.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lu Han squeezed his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Minseok whispered. “I will never forget.”

“I’ll kick you if you do!” He laughed. Despite the storm he knew was approaching, his shoulders and heart felt lighter than ever. Despite the tears on his face, he smiled for himself and for the man in front of him. Despite his pain, he knew it would lessen with time. And his love would only grow stronger.

This may be the last time they’ll see each other for years but their souls were forever intertwined. They would both be apart, waiting for the day they could finally return home to each other.

 

Lu Han didn’t want to leave Minseok but this time, Minseok was letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
